


H is for Hair

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: ABCS Of Transformation [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Were-Creatures, Werecoyotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	H is for Hair

Kai was not kind of artist, let's say he was in were-creatures transformation, he would wait for hours until an user make a transformation sequence. He's not that sick fuck or a bad user. But Kai goes to cyber cafés on weekends or times when he doesn't have school like half times. But there something bothering him was his hair, every time he shaved it, it grows back on.

 

It was one afternoon at a cyber café on a December, he was bored as always. He was about to use bathroom when he felt...hair. "Hmm." Kai had notice the hair. However the hair growing fast, then Kai had notice FACIAL HAIR!!! "What?!" Kai yell, the male ran to a mirror and open his mouth. His face paled, his teeth were turning into fangs like a coyote, No way!

 

Kai felt his body changing, his body type was changing into some kind of athletic build with fur growing, Kai remove his shoes out of fear that his mom will be pissed. The hair was growing on his body a lot faster, with his nails on both hands and feet becoming claws with his face shape changing to a coyote, "Am I were-coyote?" Kai thought... then

 

"Hey nice costume!" said a kid with surprise.

 

Kai muttered, "Umm, thanks.." in complete disbelief


End file.
